


Champagne

by Mooncatx



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dominance, F/F, New Year's Eve, Stolen Kisses, Submission, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Originally written for the X-men femslash list.  Jan 1, 2006 : Danielle Moonstar accepts a Truth or Dare challenge.   Set during the time Emma Frost was Headmistress at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Danielle was one of the staff, a Student Advisor.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Danielle Moonstar, Emma Frost/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Champagne

MooncatX the Bliss Crimson

***************

New Years Eve and the dry, slightly sour taste of champagne fizzled over her tongue as she downed her last glass at the stroke of midnight. Emma had slowly worked her way through the magnum since dinner, starting with an early glass after Scott had called to say he'd be unable to make it back for their planned celebration. He'd gotten caught in an unexpected away mission, one with his daughter from an alternate future, Rachel Grey. He'd given his apologies, and she had accepted them gracefully, if not happily. They were X-men, so this sort of thing came with the territory. She understood, in her head at least. In her heart...? The shimmer of light played brilliant rainbows on her now diamond skin. Hearts were fragile, far better to be heartless. Yes... that took the ache away. No flesh, no sorrow. No pesky pains over eating a lovely meal for two all alone, or laying on the new set of silken sheets the color of light golden champagne that she'd drunk all on her own. Hell, she didn't really need to be in diamond form, not with all the bubbly she'd consumed. The sparkle of light faded to a warmer, richer gleam on her pale naked skin. It served Scott Summers right that he was going to miss how utterly glorious she looked spread over the bed like some sinfully rich dessert, waiting to be eaten.

Emma dropped the empty wine glass, the high necked flute toppled over the edge of the bed to the plush carpet. She knew she should probably pick it up and put it away, before someone stepped on it, but at the moment she couldn't muster up the energy to care. Later... if she remembered, she'd pick it up later. The champagne gave her a warm, floaty feeling, that almost drowned out the raucous cheer that beat against her telepathic shields. In the mansion's main hall, the older members of the faculty and students were still celebrating the New Year. Beer and Wine was flowing freely, and vaguely Emma could tell that some of the party goers were playing some stupid game of "Truth or Dare". She concentrated, and tried to tighten her shields a little more to block out the pulsing pound of so much drunken exuberance. She'd already had the consequences of the drained magnum to deal with. She wasn't about to borrow the added weight of everyone else's indulgence if she could avoid it.

It was because she was concentrating so hard at keeping other people's thoughts and feelings out of her head that she somehow failed to pick up the turning of her bedroom doorknob, and the stealthy entrance of a familiar dark haired female.

***

Danielle Moonstar blinked in the gloom of the darkened room, pausing to let her eyes adjust while she wondered again how she'd gotten herself into this fix. She had to choose "Dare", hadn't she? What with Gambit asking the most inappropriate questions for the "Truth" part of the game. She'd thought she had a better chance with one of the dares that had been written down and mixed up in the big bowl that had previously held a wealth of corn chips for dipping in the super spicy cheese and salsa dip that Bobby Drake had whipped up for the New Years Eve party. It was probably Bobby who'd written down the dare that Danielle had the bad luck to draw. "Steal a kiss from the Head Master/Mistress"

Well, Bobby probably had hoped to draw that dare himself, and have some excuse for laying a lip lock on Emma Frost, the lech. There had some crude remarks and not a little laughter as Dani had read off her dare. Most of them had thought she wouldn't do it. But when Drake had announced the forfeit was a public make out session with the person of his choice... Dani had sneered in his face and told them not to wait up for her, because she was going to go steal a kiss, and maybe a little bit more. It was the stupid fire water talking. That and the fact Bobby had his eyes glued to Lorna when he'd smirked and made his declaration. Yeah, like Bobby was going to get a girl on girl show for his personal entertainment. Not bleeding likely!

Dani could make out one person laying pale, and quiet on the bed. One? Speculation had been running high all evening that the reason the co-heads of the School weren't at the general celebration was because they were holding their own private one in the personal quarters they shared. Looks like rumor had been wrong. As Dani silently tread closer to the reclining figure, she could see that it was Emma. The blonde telepath lay there, eyes closed and her breath rising and falling with the slow, measured cadence of slumber. She was asleep. Well that would make things so much easier! Feeling somewhat grateful for this stroke of luck, Dani crept closer and studied the woman who generally made it her purpose in life to be a pain in the ass. If Emma Frost weren't so beautiful, she wouldn't get away with half the shit she pulled, Dani thought cynically as she took in the silky halo of pale golden hair that fanned out on the bedsheets that were just a few shades lighter. The champagne colored hair framed a face with a perfect creamy complexion, delicate patrician features, and soft rosy lips that were just barely parted. Almost, she could see why Scott Summers could put up with such a pure bred bitch running Xavier's school. She could only imagine the satisfaction he must get in kissing that smartly sarcastic mouth into submission. Of course, she didn't have to imagine it if she went through with the dare.

****

Emma didn't open her eyes when she felt the heat of someone's face hover over her own. She could smell the fresh scent of sandalwood, and was vaguely pleased that Scott had finally changed his aftershave from that dreadful, sharp evergreen fragrance she'd asked him to get rid off. Jean had given him that scent, and she'd tasted that reproachful thought in his mind when she'd complained. She hadn't pressed the issue, knowing which battles were more important, such as those dealing with the school itself. She had told herself it didn't really bother her that he wore another woman's scent while making love to her, and that sometimes when his face was pressed into her hair, his mind’s eye saw it in shades of flame red instead of glistening gold. After all, when she'd first come to Scott, it had been her idea to play Phoenix for him, hadn't it?

Or was it only that she saw what he wanted in the darker places beneath his conscious thought, and adapted to accommodate his desire? That had been the guilty secret Scott had not been able to share with his wife, at least in words, how badly he wanted to bed the Phoenix. After all, how does a man explain his primal desire for the more wicked aspect of a cosmic being whose passing shook the very fabric of the universe? Especially to the woman so devoted to being the "good girl" of the X-men? In their heart of hearts, all the original X-men saw Jean Grey more of a sacred Madonna than an earthy flesh and blood woman who could sometimes want it as down and dirty as any man. Scott had thought his longings were perverse, and yet still he'd ached with his yearnings. So Emma had given the Phoenix. Not the Phoenix of fact, but of fantasy, a fiery, wanton creature whose celestial hungers could be grounded in carnal crudities that delighted as much as they debased. She'd willingly shared his darker passions, and had truthfully taken a measure of pleasure from them.

Yet... more and more Emma had begun to feel a certain hollowness, despite the now publicly acknowledged relationship she had with Scott. Or because of it? The excitement of a secret affair had faded into a rather bland routine. The passion she'd shared with Scott had grown almost... dull. Perhaps it was the continuing lack of attention to her own private fantasies. Those particular, personal, intimate cravings that went unfed while she catered Scott's simple but vigorous whims. Scott was often oblivious to the warm, dewy desires that needed tending for Emma to achieve true and complete satisfaction, when he wasn't simply physically absent as was more and more often the case.

But he was here now, wasn't he? Emma still hadn't opened her eyes, almost afraid that if she did, she'd simply find herself alone after all and the quiet, passionate regard she sensed only a cruel trick of her mind, a conjuration of too much champagne. It struck her now that she was so very sick of being alone. She was sick of being less desired than a growing threadbare deceit. Even if it wasn't Scott, she needed... oh she needed... to be touched by someone who wanted Emma Frost. She needed... so desperately...

When the mouth that hesitated over her own finally descended, Emma put all the unspoken longing and need she felt into her responding kiss.

*****

"Quit yuir belly aching Drake." Rahne growled as she shifted to her halfway form, still human form but with the fur, fangs and features of a wolf, "If it's confirmation that Dani completed her dare that you really want, and not just tae be a peeping Tom, I'll get yuir confirmation."

Bobby was three sheets to the wind, and just drunk stupid enough to go barging after the dark haired student advisor and cause who knew what sort of trouble. As if things weren't bad enough! Kiss the headmaster indeed! As if Danielle were fool enough to kiss Scott Summers, even on a dare... the auburn pelted werewolf felt her lips peel back from her fangs in a grimace. She could feel through the special psychic bond that existed between herself in animal form and her friend, that Moonstar was indeed fool enough to be creeping into private rooms where she ought not be.

"Dani's in the master bedroom." The young Scots girl's voice was a low rumble as she let her eyes close to better feel through the other woman's senses. "There is someone with her..."

Rahne shuddered as she felt the warm flush of... what? No, surely Dani could not harbor any feelings of attraction for their stiff and humorless headmaster! It had to be the whiskey shots that Dani had slammed down prior to the game. But even as Rahne grasped at the excuse, she felt her own pulse speed in disturbing synch with the one pounding through Dani as the other woman leaned down, and paused to gather her courage... Rahne eyes opened wide with disbelief. That wasn't Scott Summers whose soft mouth was just a breath beneath her... Dani's... own! She felt her friend's tongue lick nervously over lips dry with a mix of fear and determination...

***

Danielle felt the link between herself and Rahne shiver into play, and ignored it as best she could. She was too wrapped up in the moment of truth as she gently lowered her head, to claim a soft and brief stolen kiss. A half second was all that was needed to complete her dare and steal away before Emma was any the wiser. Right? Best laid plans of mice and men... Besides, she could look at it as counting coup, reaching out and touching a worthy enemy... who happened to be dead asleep. Dani grimaced, no, there was no escaping that she was doing something stupid, not brave. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt the smug agreement of a certain red haired friend.

While she waited to regain her resolve, Dani's gaze skimmed over the rest of the telepath. The class of students who'd first been under the former White Queen and former X-man Banshee, had included Jubilee. Jubilee had claimed Emma slept in the altogether. Not that Dani wanted to know why the mutant firecracker came up with these stories, in this case it seemed untrue. While Emma might as well be naked even in her daily wear, she did have a brief nod to modesty even in private. The thin white silk of a camisole slip lay slightly rumpled over the gentle rise and fall of generously rounded breasts. Dani felt herself blush as she realized from her vantage, and the way the silk was rucked up, that she could see one of the soft pink tips that capped otherwise creamy white swells. Oh... Great, as if she didn't feel like a perv before, sneaking into the headmasters private suite. Slightly more shaken, though she tried to ignore it, her gaze moved down automatically while she tried to ignore how vulnerable Emma seemed in her sleep.

Vulnerable. That was a word she'd never thought to use to describe this woman. Cold, hard, dangerous, absolutely aggravating... that was the Emma Frost that she knew, not this vulnerable looking woman who looked distressingly soft and warm... and that was its own kind of dangerous. Lost briefly in her thoughts Dani didn't realize where she was staring until her eyes made sense of the brief blonde thatch nestled between the long pale columns of Emma's parted thighs. Dani's eyes flew back to the sleeping woman's face and stayed there, while her own surely was brick red with embarrassment. It seems the headmistress had foregone underpants tonight. The soft looking trimmed blonde thatch of she'd inadvertently stared at had not quite been covered by the edge of the white silk. So Jubilee was half right. Not that she'd ever let the gossipy chatter box know it. By all rights, she shouldn't know it either!

A few hammered heart beats later, Dani realized half the shocked embarrassment burning through her was Rahne's. She grinned in the room's shadows, suppressing a chuckle. _That's what you get for eavesdropping in my mind, wolf girl._ Danielle sent the thought back with the mental equivalent of a swat on the mental voyeur's hind end. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Listening to her own advice, and feeling suddenly reckless, Dani slowly lowered her mouth to Emma's. She'd take her kiss and skedaddle, then share the last of that bottle of whiskey that Drake had liberated from Wolverine's private stash (now THAT was living dangerously!) and tease Rahne about mind riding while she was making out with the White Queen. That would put such a bee in the younger woman's bonnet… and be worth taking a little ribbing from Bobby and the others too...

Dani's distraction of thoughts vanished suddenly as her mouth met Emma's... The intended soft brush of lips was meant to be… innocently chaste. She moaned in surprise as the kiss was anything but innocent. Oh... what? The ardent intensity of the other woman filled Danielle's senses as Emma's mouth came alive beneath her own. Taken completely off guard, the young Cheyenne fell heavily against the soft, welcoming warmth of the other woman's body, and felt it shift delicious and hot beneath her as the kiss became an ardent embrace. Oh Maker... she had to get out of here before... she had to... Dani couldn't quite think as Emma's mouth was soft, consuming fire beneath her own. Surely she wasn't thinking when she responded to the pure, yearning passion in the kiss...

*****

Emma knew it wasn't Scott immediately, but was too fully lost in the heated pulse of shared passion to pull away. In the space of a heart beat, the psychic headmistress of Xavier's school knew the crude, drunken details of the party still in progress, and why the student advisor she was most at odds with had come to her room. She could taste expensive, aged whiskey and guilty desire in the other woman's thoughts, and on the soft eager suppleness of her mouth as they kissed. Another time, in another state of mind, the former White Queen might have mentally fried anyone with the fool hardy arrogance to breach her private chambers and attempt to take uninvited liberties. But in this moment, in the fey and curious mood she was in...

Wicked humor threaded through Emma's champagne tinted thoughts. If the normally straightlaced Danielle Moonstar had come to steal a kiss, then a kiss she would very well have. Emma's mouth moved beneath Dani's with deliberate insistence, opening, inviting in deeper explorations. Emma's thoughts slid with an almost feral possessiveness through her unexpected visitor's mind, caressing Danielle's psyche the same hungry, sensually heated way her hands ran through the thick glossy black silk of the Cheyanne's unbound hair. The blonde telepath brushed against the soft roughness of wolf pelt in the back of Dani's consciousness, and felt the anxious canine whine as Rahne's presence quivered there in a mix of shock and confused arousal... Then suddenly the Scottish werewolf was gone, fled back to her human form and leaving Danielle truly alone with Emma.

Danielle's friends and co-workers would be waiting for her return, and the story she'd have to tell of her encounter in the headmasters' rooms. They could keep waiting. Emma sent a thought spike straight into Rahne's rather frantic human mind, and enjoyed a certain tipsy satisfaction as the pretty, red haired bitch let out a high pitched, vocal yelp.

*Tell your playmates that Dani has completed her "dare", and is now having to deal with the consequences. She won't be coming back to you tonight. The Headmaster's rooms are now officially OFF LIMITS.*

Emma ended her imperious proclamation with a psychic slam of mental doors meant to rattle the young Scots woman's from the top of her thick, fiery mane of hair, to the tips of her bare, pink human toes. She didn't want any new interruptions while she... dealt with Danielle Moonstar. An unplanned whimper escaped Emma as Dani's body pressed close against the telepath's and the strong heat of the younger woman's well toned thigh moved aggressively between her own.

Danielle Moonstar had begun the New Years celebration in a pair of comfortable dress denims, but had wound up trading them for Shan's colorful wrap around skirt when her Vietnamese friend had accepted the dare to 'get inside another girl's pants'. When she'd snuck into the headmasters' bedroom, Dani had tucked up the skirt into the waist band as well as shucking her shoes in the pursuit of stealth. Now the smoothness of her bare legs slid up against Emma's, with no barrier of cloth to prevent very intimate contact. The eyes Danielle had closed during the kissing opened wide as she was unexpectedly reminded that Emma was wearing just a silk slip, and nothing else...

"Ah...!!! Danielle... ?!" Emma's breathy, questioning exclamation of the other woman's name brought the student advisor to a not so sober awareness of what she was doing, and with whom. Another whimper escaped the disheveled blonde as Dani shifted her weight, trying to raise herself up from the compromising position, but ended up pressing more firmly against the torrid heat of Emma's unprotected sex. The telepath's hands came up in reflex, trying to hold the younger woman squirming against her still. Danielle, distracted by the unintended situation she found herself in, caught the other woman's delicate wrists in her own hands, and pressed them down into the soft bedding, almost bruising them in the force of her grip.

Unthinking, Emma bucked beneath the other woman's dominant placement instinctively, moaning as her sex moistened with a greedy, atavistic eagerness she had not felt since her days in the Hellfire Club. Alarm followed recognition of her particular state of arousal, and the blonde telepath began to struggle in earnest. Her own dominant position as headmistress of Xavier's school was too important to her to jeopardize by revealing her most private weakness to someone like Danielle Moonstar...

Noticing Emma's deep intake of breath, Dani was sure a very loud outcry was to follow. Without really thinking it through, but trying to forestall a ruckus that would be bound to bring the rest of the people in the mansion to witness this... this... well it wasn't whatever it was… it wasn't what it looked like, really... Dani kissed Emma again, silencing the woman caught beneath her with an almost harsh firmness. She could feel the furious tremble of the woman's body pressed so tightly under her own, and the telling slick wet heat that she had not meant to... Danielle felt herself flush in sudden knowledge of how sexually Emma's body was reacting to their close press...

Meaning to extricate herself, Dani insistently nudged Emma's thighs apart. She felt a shiver run through the telepath as with an almost meek obedience the blonde spread her legs. The soft mouth beneath her own whimpered and to Dani's surprise, kissed back needfully. Pulling back, Dani stared down at Emma's face, and the unexpectedly vulnerable, almost frightened look in her blue eyes. Why... ? Danielle realized then that if Emma had wanted to raise a ruckus, she didn't need her voice. The headmistress of the school was one of the world's premiere telepaths, and if she wanted, Emma could mentally blasted Dani into next week. But Emma wasn't calling for help, not with her telepathy, and not with the well kissed mouth that was parted and panting softly.

Danielle knew she should be apologizing, or explaining herself... if she could possibly explain... But what actually left her own mouth was something both startling and obvious.

"You want me."

****

Emma felt the sure certainty in the younger woman's softly husky voice run through her like an electric shock. Danielle Moonstar had an unfortunate habit of seeing straight to the heart of a matter, and cutting to it without prevarication. It was something that had not changed in all the years since the girl had been one of Xavier's brats. Now it was part of what made the adult Cheyenne woman such a stubborn and effective adversary. Caught in the most provocative of circumstances, the former New Mutant was clearly going to brazen it out. Her boldness was supremely aggravating... and too damned sexy for words. Danielle was too damned sexy for words. The still captive telepath could feel the lithe, heated strength of the younger woman's slender, female frame as it rested solidly against her own. The close press of their bodies together made Emma achingly aware of how vitally alive the other woman felt, and how she couldn't help but respond to Danielle's natural, instinctive dominance. A shudder that was equal measures of apprehension and anticipation ran through the one time White Queen. It had been so long...

"You're the one who crawled into bed with me, without an invitation." Emma's own voice was unusually breathy, lacking the curt, sharp edge she normally used when confronting the dark haired student advisor, "Or did I just imagine you kissing me? Twice? Some might consider this a sexual assault."

Dani squirmed a bit inside, a churning sensation of embarrassment and guilt in the bottom of her gut. She had snuck in and... no, she wasn't going to let Emma sidetrack her from what was important... "You kissed me back." Her tone was almost an accusation, even as realization of what that meant raced through her mind. "Twice."

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time." Emma's voice had regained some of it's familiar tone of mocking superiority, but there was still the gleam of wary uncertainty in her pale blue eyes.

"Why? What game are you playing at...?" Dani's voice hardened, and her grip, which had loosened from the blonde's captive wrists tightened once more, eliciting a telling gasp from the telepath's soft, parted lips. Moonstar's felt a flutter of unknown emotion move through her as she watched the tremble of Emma's mouth with fascination.

To be continued?


End file.
